


New York winter

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’inverno di New York, nella modesta opinione di Clint, è un figlio di puttana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York winter

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _freddo_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/52731.html) (#TeamSushi ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _winter_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).

L’inverno di New York, nella modesta opinione di Clint, è un figlio di puttana.

Clint, capitelo, viene dall’Iowa, dove l’inverno è _sempre_ terribile e la temperatura scende puntualmente sotto lo zero, prima che arrivi la primavera a rallegrare il clima portandosi dietro la stagione dei tornadi; quando era piccolo la neve era sempre una certezza, il vento era sempre spietato, e uscire di casa era una scommessa costante contro il gelo determinato a farti cadere le dita, o altre appendici incautamente lasciate scoperte.

L’inverno in Iowa era brutto, okay, ma almeno aveva _senso_.

A New York non c’è la minima certezza. Si può passare nel giro di due giorni da un po’ di freddino sopportabile a una tormenta di neve di quelle che ti aspetti di vedere da un momento all’altro Jake Gyllenhaal inseguito da un branco di lupi – sì, è un fan dei film apocalittici, problemi? –, e la cosa peggiore è che quando succede (cioè sempre) la gente impazzisce. Completamente. Il cielo si apre e New York va nel panico, bloccandosi con la precisione di una città che viene coperta dal gelo ogni anno e ogni anno riesce a convincersi che deve essere un caso eccezionale e che il prossimo sarà diverso.

Giù in Iowa la gente _sa_ quando iniziare a fare scorte per l’inverno.

La cosa positiva è che New York è molto più fotogenica di Waverly sotto la neve. Avete mai fatto un giro a Central Park con mezzo metro di neve? Sembra di essere finiti in un film della Disney, con fontane gelate e bambini che giocano e tutto, mancano giusto gli scoiattoli che cantano e un paio di unicorni a spasso. E anche quando l’inverno è particolarmente bastardo, uno di quelli in cui la temperatura sprofonda prima di dare il tempo alla città di imbiancarsi per bene e Manhattan diventa un intreccio di strade ghiacchiate e cumuli di neve sporca, i tetti coperti di neve candida sono sempre uno spettacolo mozzafiato.

Che Clint ha l’incredibile privilegio di godersi dalla cima del grattacielo su cui l’hanno piazzato a fare la guardia, appollaiato su una balaustra con un binocolo appeso al collo e il culo che perde inesorabilmente sensibilità. Che fortuna, mh?

 _Sempre meglio della Siberia_ , gli ricorda una voce nella sua testa che assomiglia fin troppo a quella di Natasha, e con questo non può che concordare. Almeno qui c’è qualcosa da guardare per ammazzare il tempo oltre a migliaia di chilometri di _steppa deserta_.

«Freddo, signore?»

Attraverso le lenti del binocolo, trecento metri più in basso, vede Coulson assottigliare le labbra e guardare male un agente che non c’entra nulla, ignorandolo come solo lui sa fare. Peccato che Clint sia oltremodo annoiato, e che _adori_ quando lo ignora così.

«Mi preoccupo, signore, tutto qui. Ha il naso tutto rosso.»

Coulson si stringe irritato nel suo cappotto pesante e continua a dirigere l’operazione come se niente fosse, ossia con il sacrosanto terrore che la sua mera presenza incute in (quasi) tutti i suoi agenti. Anche quando sembra Rudolph la renna di Babbo Natale.

È schifosamente adorabile, ecco cosa.

«Per la sua incolumità, signore,» dice Clint, allegro nonostante non si senta più una chiappa dal freddo, «mi vedo costretto ad offrirle un caffè. Passo a prenderla stasera?»

Il sorriso che riceve in risposta è quasi impercettibile, l’ombra di un vero sorriso che lo lascia impassibile incurvandogli appena un angolo della bocca, ma che si sfoga a piena potenza nel luccichio divertito che gli illumina gli occhi e lo fa sembrare dieci anni più giovane.

È sicuro che nessuno dei suoi agenti si sia accorto di nulla. Clint, dall’alto del suo grattacielo di trecento metri, tra la neve intonsa e il vento che sferza la sua nicchia da ogni lato, lo vede, e torna a sorvegliare le strade con un sorriso ridicolo che non vuole saperne di andarsene.

Improvvisamente, è come se facesse un po’ meno freddo.


End file.
